If I Can't
Rapper: 50 Cent Album: Get Rich or Die Tryin' Genre: Rap, East Coast hip hop Label: Aftermath, Interscope, Shady Lenght: 3:16 Lyrics Yea, ha ha, yea, yea 50 Cent If I can't do well, homey, it can't be done Now I'ma let the champagne bottle pop I'ma take it to the top Fo sho I'ma make it hot, baby (baby) 1: 50 Cent I apply pressure to pussies that stuntin I pop Stand alone squeezin my pistol I'm sure that I gotta Now Peter Piper picked peppers and dont rock rhymes I'm 50 Cent, I write a lil bit but I pop nines Tell niggaz, "Get they money right," cuz I got mine And I'm around quit playin nigga you can't shine You gon be that next chump to end up in the trunk After bein hit by the pump, is that whut you want? Be easy nigga, I'll lay your ass out Believe me nigga, thats whut I'm about, gangsta You could find a nigga sittin on chrome Hit the clutch, hit the gear, hit the gas & I'm gone (Yea!) 50 Cent If I can't do well, homey, it can't be done Now I'ma let the champagne bottle pop I'ma take it to the top Fo sho I'ma make it hot, baby (baby) 2: 50 Cent (Dr Dre) I'm down for the action, he smart with his mouth so smack em You holdin a strap, he might come back so clap em React like a gangsta, die like a gangsta for actin Cuz you'll get hit & homicide'll be askin, "Whut happened?" OH NO look who clapped em with the FO'FO' 20 inch rims sittin CHRO-CHROME Eastside, Westside niggaz OH NO, NO GO Even my mama said, "Something really wrong with my brain" Niggaz don't rob me they know I'm down to die for my chain G-UNIT! We get it poppin in the hood G-UNIT! Muthafucka whuts good? I'm waitin on niggaz to act like they dont know how to act I had a sip of too much Jack, I'll blow em off the map With the mack, thinkin its all rap Til that ass get clapped and Doc say "It's a wrap" (It's a wrap, nigga) 50 Cent If I can't do well, homey, it can't be done Now I'ma let the champagne bottle pop I'ma take it to the top Fo sho I'ma make it hot, baby (baby) 3: 50 Cent I been feelin i had to teach lessons to slow learners Go head act up, get smacked in the head with the burner I dont fight fair, I'm dirty-dirty I'm from Southside Jamaica, Queens, nigga ya'heard me? When streetlights come on niggaz blast the nines Get locked up, they read books to pass the time In the game there's up's and down's, so I stay on the grind Niggaz on my dick more than my bitch, I stay on they mind They aint nothin they could do to stop my shine This is God's plan homey, this ain't mine I played the music loud so Grandpa called me a nuisance And Grandma; who always gotta throw a 100 percent I'm the drop out who made more more money than these teachers Roofless/Ruthless like the Coupe but I come with more features I am whut I am, you could like it or love it It feels good to pull 50 grand & think nothin of it Fuck it 50 Cent If I can't do well, homey, it can't be done Now I'ma let the champagne bottle pop I'ma take it to the top Fo sho I'ma make it hot, baby (baby) If I can't do well, homey, it can't be done Now I'ma let the champagne bottle pop I'ma take it to the top Fo sho I'ma make it hot, baby (baby) Uh huh, hood make it hot Dr Dre, Aftermath Shady, ha ha Category:50 Cent Category:Get Rich or Die Tryin' Category:50 Cent Song's